When the past is changed
by AbbyNormalWriter
Summary: While fighting Warp, Starfire, Raven, Cyborg, and Beast Boy are all sent into the past. While there, the save the day once again. They take no heed to it due to there usual days, but will they soon see how they changed the future?


**A/N – **HI! How ya doing? Doing good? Great? Wonderful? Excellent! I just wanted to let you all know that this fanfic is sort of placed in the first season of Teen Titans. : ) Hope you like it! On with the story!

* * *

The Teen Titans ran through the abandoned warehouse, looking for Warp, a time traveling villain who kept appearing in their mist. Robin, the leader of the Titans, came out from the darkness in the warehouse. "Give it up Warp! We beat you once and we can beat you again." Robin said, readying his fighting stance.

"On the contrary Robin, this time I will win, and your life will never be the same!" A voice from an unknown area echoed off the wall of the dusk building.

Robin furrowed his eyebrow. "What do you mean Warp?" he asked, getting annoyed at the man's vagueness.

"Oh you'll see soon enough Robin. Or should I say, you're friends will see." Warp said lowly, his voice hissing as it morphed into a laugh.

Robin was about to remark when a flash of light came out of nowhere, hitting him directly in the chest and sending him spiraling across the ground. He finally came to a stop when his back was smacked against the hard iron wall, his yelp echoing off the walls and drawling in the attention of his friends.

"ROBIN!" Starfire yelled, racing to where Robin had landed, the rest following her. Warp's laugh echoed around the room. Robin lifted his head, only to see the other Titans racing toward him, and Warp directly behind him throwing a small device in the air.

Robin's eyes widened behind his mask, he knew what the device was meant to do. "NO!" he yelled, reaching out into empty air, causing the Titans to stop and look behind them. The small device that was hovering in the air exploded, causing a large black hole to form, sucking them beneath the darkness before they could react.

(Theme Music)

* * *

The four members of the Teen Titans that had been sucked into the hole screamed as the hurdled through time. After a few seconds of flying through the strange tunnel, another black hole opened up, spitting them out onto the hard ground.

"Ugh, where are we?" Beast Boy asked, pulling himself out from under the others.

"I don't know, but it can't be present time. We wouldn't have gone that long in the worm hole." Cyborg said, looking at the censors on his arm to make sure nothing was damaged.

"Umm, guys." Raven said, looking away from the others.

"Where is Robin?" Starfire said frantically.

"Guys." Raven said again.

"We have to find him!" Starfire said, ignoring her friend.

"Don't worry Star, he's probably still in the present." Cyborg said, trying to calm the frantic girl down.

"GUYS!" Raven yelled, finally bringing in the attention of the others. "I think I know where we are." she said looking up once more.

The others followed her gaze, above the saw a large metal sign that was only barely see able with the dim moonlight shining upon it. It had _GOTHEM CITY _in big metal letters that shined even in the lack of light. In the background they could see a dusk city, only cheered up by the circus lights illumining the darkness.

"Oh cool a circus!" Beast Boy said as soon as he noticed the colorful lights. He ran off in the direction of them, ignoring his friends protest. "Come on." he said, waving to them "They can probably tell us what year it is."

"I think he is just counting on meeting Batman." Cyborg mumbled under his breath, but didn't hesitate to follow his green friend. "There is no use stopping him. Let's go." he said to the two girls behind him.

"Yes let us go and enjoy the fun of this thing you call _circus_." Starfire said, giggling as she flew after the boys.

Raven huffed, following after them with an irritated look on her face. "Just live with it Raven." she mumbled to herself, "then we can go home."

Beast Boy burst through the red fabric that was used to cover the circus. There was a large red circle in the middle of the tent where the circus events took place, and all around that was a large number of stadium seats, all filled to the max with excited people watching the show.

For the moment the crowd was laughing as a clown through a pie straight into the face of the other clown, who wiped it off viciously, only adding to the crowd's amusement.

Starfire's eyes lit up at the sight of such festivities. "Oh yes! We must partake of eating the candy of cotton and watch as the clowns throw yummy circles!" she yelled excitedly, hopping up and down as she did.

"Guys we are not here for fun, we have to find a way home." Raven said, trying to get them to leave. She knew it was no use though, and let them run off to the snack bars for food.

"Hi!" said a small voice behind her. She turned around and saw a very small boy looking to be around seven, although he was much smaller for his age. His smile was big as he gazed up at her. He had spiky black hair, and the largest, most beautiful blue eyes she had ever seen. They were a light blue, with colors of purple dancing through them. "My name is Dick! What's yours?" he asked, rocking on his heels, his hands clasped firmly behind his back.

"Raven" she said, turning her eyes back on the circus, trying her best to ignore him. That didn't stop him though; he bounced in front of her, his large eyes sparkling.

"Do you like the show?" he asked.

She shrugged, making his smile fade. "I am going to be in it someday you know." he said proudly, his smile returning as he pointed to himself. "Mom and dad said I might be ready to go on in the next show! Isn't that cool?" he asked.

"The coolest." she said with no emotion tied to it. His smile faded once more and he stared at her with sad eyes.

Before he could say anything else though, the other Titans returned, carrying food of all sorts in the arms. "Hey Raven, who's your friend?" Cyborg asked setting down his supply of food.

Dick cut in before Raven could say anything. "I'm Dick!" he said excitedly. "You are really cool looking!" he said grabbing Cyborg's arm and staring at it curiously.

Cyborg laughed, "Well thanks little dude." he said, mussing up his hair.

Suddenly a loud voice boomed over the speaker. _Now it's the time you have all been waiting for! Introducing, the Flying Greysons!_

"Oh boy this is the best part!" Dick said unable to contain his excitement as he brought his gaze upon the trapeze above.

The rest of the Titans followed his gaze. Above they saw two figures ready themselves to take off. After a short, suspenseful moment, the two figures jumped into the air, grapping onto the trapeze. Everyone cheered at the sight, but it was soon dead silent as the saw the lines above the trapeze break, sending them hurtling to the ground.

Dick's face went from one of happiness, to one of horror as he watched them fall. "Mom! Dad!" he yelled, rushing forward.

"We have to safe them!" Starfire said as she lifted up into the air, rushing towards the falling people, Raven coming close behind. They swiftly caught the people as they flew beneath them, carefully setting them on the ground afterwards.

Dick, who was now in tears, came running to his mother and father, grapping them tightly around the legs, and sobbing into them. The woman patted her son lovingly on the back before turning her gaze to the Teen Titans. "Thank you." she said, her raven black hair covering part of her face.

Starfire opened her mouth to say something, but before she could a large black hole sucked in the Titans once more. They landed once again next to the sign that read _GOTHEM CITY_, but this time, the sign seemed older, the large metal letters rusty and looked in need of repairs.

"What just happened?" Beast Boy asked, rubbing his head.

"I'm not sure, but at least we are home. I think." Cyborg said standing up and looking around the area around him.

"And we saved a young boys parent's during our journey!" Starfire exclaimed. "When we find our friend Robin we must do the celebrating!"

If they only knew how they had changed the future.

* * *

**A/N – **Hi everyone! My first Teen Titan story is finally up! Do you like it?

You probably won't understand this story if you don't know Robin's history, so… yea : )

I will try to update as soon as possible, but if i can't then please bear with me. I don't like to rush chapters : )

Anyway, hope you enjoyed it : )

Review = love, happiness, ideas, and more :D


End file.
